Voldemort's Baby
by Roger Johnson
Summary: Set fifteen years before Harry defeats Voldemort! Voldy has a new plan to live forever! What could it be? And how are the greek Gods involved? Read to find out! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

VOLDEMORT'S BABY

Prolouge

AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING! this story has a lot to do with greek mythes so if you know them you will probably understand it better but I will try to explain as I go to amke it better for everyone :)

One night the death eaters could not find Voldemort even though they searched the hole manson he was nowhere to be found. "Where could he have gone?" Luscious Malfoy asked, and he was looking at Snape supsiciosly as he said it. "I don't know" said Snape "just because I am the dark lord's favorite does not mean he tells me everything like a gosiping little girl!" There was a sneer on his face.

After looking for an hour all over Malfoys house the death eaters desided that their master must be plotting something in a graveyard or another scary place like that where Voldemort usualy did his evil plans. They were right but they didn't know it because Voldemort was not at a graveyard... He was in HELL!

Voldemort had used his magic to get past Cerbereus at the gates of hell and he paid the man in the boat of the river in unicorn blood to let him get to the underworld. There he met the most evil god in the world, Hades. "Hades" he said, his voice hissing in the lightless air of the hell. "I have come to make a deal with you"

Hades rolled his eyes. "Voldemort I already told you I cannot give you immortal life because it would upset the balance of the entire universe. every soul must eventualy pass through these gates and never leave or else the earth will become too crowded and the population will strat to push on the walls of heaven and hell themselves and there will be a war between gods and men."

"I know you already told me" said Voldemort, snereing at Hades. "I am not as phlegmatic as you might think. I am here because I have a deal for you, give me your wife Persephone for 1 year on earth and in 15 years I will sacrifice myself and 16 others one for every year that our deal is made."

"That is a very interesting suggestion said Hades "but the problem is that I love my wife more than anything else I own, what do you want her for" Voldemort smiled a very cold and chilling smile because this was his grand plan and he was proud of it and sure that hades would be shocked by what the dark lord reveiled. "I may not be allowed to live forever, but I can leve something on earth that will make my mark forever known to every wizard and muggle that ever lived and that is a child who will possess all my brilliance, capability and will carry out my work so that even after i am gone wizards can rule over muggles and squibs the way it should be."

Hades frowned "but why do you need my beautiful yonge wife for this?" and Voldemort laughed "It's obvious of course no woman on earth is worthy of my child so I must find a godess who will be perfect for the job and since persoephne is queen of hell she is jsut right."

Hades looked at voldemort for a long time and then they shook hands and they both smiled because they both though they had got the better deal because voldemort's legacy would live forever and be passed on through generations and hades could lose his winy wife for a year and then he'd have a hole bunch of extra souls to plow the sygien feilds for him very soon. eartn years are different from god years.

Voldemort took Perseophne's hand and led her up to the gates. "See you soon Cerbereus" he said to the big dog and he was still smiling. They returned to the manson but invisible because Voldemort did not want them to see his beutiful new wife yet. He smilred at her "We have got a lot of work to do." Even though she was the queen of the underworld perseopne looked scarred.

AN: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO R&R SO I CAN KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! :) - *roger* 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter is very sad be careful! I hope you like it R&R xox *Roger*

Perseopone was the most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen. When Voldemort let her out of his chambers in the manson she had tears on her face becuase he had kept her in there to preform crucio curses and make sure she would never tell anyone who she was or where she had come from and never tell anyone what her purpose was or the deal with hades that Vodemlort had. She walked in the garden every morning and the sun was so beautiful on her becuase it made her skin shine like glass and her hair is blonde with black tips and orange highlights. Her lips are pale pink like rose petals and she never smiles and the death eaters stay away from her becuase they nkow how protective there master is of his propety.

Persepone is lonely in the daytime. becuase she is queen of death the birds and animals run from her. Flowers die when she touches them so she always wears gloves and keeps her arms crossed and she will never leave the path, she stays on the stones that will never die. Or maybe the stones just died along time ago, she does not know. But at night she misses the days, becuase in the night the dark lord keeps her by his side and forces her to share his bed in more than one gross and evil way. She praise that someone, or hubsnad or another God or she dosn't know who will let her get pregnant fast so she does not have to enduore it for long.

On the day she wakes up and knows somethign is different the sky is dark and cloudy and it is raining. The dark lord does not sleep anymore not since Harry potter destroyed his body and so when she woke up she was alown in the room and she could feel that there was a child within her. She could feel that the child was dark and evil and Perseopne was scared. She did not go into the gartden that day becuase the pregnansy made her feel too did not want to have an evil baby and she felt the child would be a demon or something bad. The death eaters nboticed that there masters beuatiful heart broken wife was not in the garden but only one of them cared.

Perseopen was so sick that she had curled up on the bath mat in one of the manson's huge and cold bathrooms. She felt like she would throwup but her body was so weak and tired like the baby was taking all her energy for itself. That is were a certian death eater found her and he was the only who cared that she was not in the garden that morning... it was Snape! He was very young and looked dark with black eyes and black hair and black robes. He was wet from the rain and he looked at perseopne for a long time her long beautiful soft blonde hair was spred out around her and her pourselin arms were so thin and there was a tear running down her cheek. She knew that someone had come in the room but was too weak to look up so she did not know who it was.

Snape gneeled down beside her carefully he did not want to scare her becuase he knew how dellicate she was. "What is your name?" he asked her. she finally raised her beautiful violet eyes to meet his dark brooding ones and she smiled a tiny and very broken smile. "I am Persoepne but do not tell him I told you. he will hurt me." Snape dellicatly touched her soft beautiful blond strands of hair, and he smiled a little sadly back at her "he'll hurt me to."

later when Perseopne saw voldemort that night she told him she was pregnant. "Good" said voldemort. But insted of leveing perseopne alone he kept on with there usuel rootine. Voldemort smneered at the look on her face of confusion. "I have got you for a hole year and i have got a taste for you know." Perseopne cried quitely as he kissed her. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry theres alot of mistakes in this chapter, I was in a rush and did not get time to edit it. I hope you like it! Plz R&R and tell me if you like it 3 xox *roger*

Everyday that PErseophne stayed on earth her bueatiful glassy multi-fassetted skin turned grayer and more dark. Everyone who looked at her new she was dyeing but nobody would dare to say anyhing or chalenge the dark lord becuase they were too afriad of him. Acept for one death eater who had fallen in love with Pesreopne and he was the only one who knew her true name and it was Snape. After two weeks on earth the godess stoped going out in the garden and he would miss seeing her in the sun but it semed that every since perseopne stoped going outside it rianed every day.

Someitmes he saw her sad little face in the window of the drawering room and he could feel her pain. So one day he stoped being afriad of the dark lord and went into the drawering room to see her, he just wanted to make her happy he knew she would be vary beautiful if she would just smile.

He closed the door carefly behind him and cast a spell so that no one could here what was going on in the room, the spell was called mufliatto and snape made it up by himself when he was in high school and later harry Potter and his freinds would use it too. Perseopne was siting at the window but she turned aorund to look at the dark lord's faveorite death eater with her liquid amathist eyes. She looked fritened and hopefull. She did not say anything so Snape started the convertion.

"Hello Preseopne I cannot stop thinking about you, I think you are the most beautiful women on the plannet and you donot desserve what voldemort is doing to you i wish i could save you from him." Persoepne smilled at his kindess and was so toched that she started to cry. Snape came towords her and toched her face very softly and than he decieded that he loved her and he kissed her on her soft pink lips.

Than voldemort burst into the room!

"YOU TRATER!" He yelled at Snape and his eyes were turning bloody red with all of his anger. He cast crucio on Snape over and over agian untill he was screameing and PErseopne was to and they were both cryeing and Voldemort was so angry that when he finished with snape who had gone uncontius he ran acrosse the room and grabed his wife by her beautiful soft blond hair and draged her out of the drawering room.

He broht her to the seller and throw her down the stares. "YOU WILL STAY THERE FOR THE REST OF THIS YEAR!" the dark lord screiched. Persoepne was crying so hard it made her sick. Voldemort slammed the seller door.

Every day she was given two meals helthy becuase Voldemort wanted his baby to be strong and helthy and she was broht up twice also so she could use the bathroom. Voldemort really did keep her in the seller for the rest of the year. She never saw Snape agian...

...Until fifteen years later when Snape arived in Hates. "Snape why are you hear, you were the most pure and beautiful person I know" She cried when she saw his face. "I could not go to heven becuase the only heven there could ever be for me was wererever you are." He said, his eyes shinning with love and honnesty. "Oh Snape!" said PErseopne, and Snape stayed at her side for the rest of eternity. Hades did not care becuase he beleved persoepne when she told him that Snape was here personnal slave. They lived hapily ever after...

...But the mortal world was in danger becuase now Voldemort had his baby, his demon child. It was a girl and he named her Ira Immortalis Voldemort. It was latin for Hate Immortal Voldemort. He was very pleased with his child. But he let Perseopne take care of it at first and when she left he gave the baby to Narsisa Malfoy and only saw it once every day when he made sure she was being tought to be evil enugh. He gave privet lesons with her sometimes where he toght her the unforgiveable curses and stuff. She was the most horrible and evil child there ever was. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ira Immortalis Vodlemort was the daufghter of VOldemort and PErsophene. She was eleven years old and she had purple hair with blue and red streks. She was going to Hogwarts for the 1at time this year. Her dad was sending her to kill harry potter to get revenge for defetign voldemotr when harry was a baby. But voldemort could not bring Ira to the platform 9/3 qurters because he was the most evil dark lord of all time and e would get arrested by everyone who saw him. So ira had to go with that malfoys. Draco malfoy was their son and he was alresdy going to school. Ira grew up with him because narcissi malfoy had to take care of her when voldemort was too busy.

Drcao was in slytherine and he new harry potter but he hated harry potter just like everone ira new. No one liked harry potter becuae he was too good and he ruined her dads life. Ira new she would be in slytherine to and she wanted drcaco to be her best friend. They were on the train but draco sid not want to sit with ira becuase she was only a 1st year and draco was 2nd and he wetned to be with his freinds in his yera. biut no one says no the diughter if voldemrot!

ira secretely killed draco!1 and tehn she sent a letter to her dad: "dear father dark lord, today drco malfoy i sulted me beyond mesuer! i killed him with the killing cure avada kedavra please tell his dad and om htat he is dead becuase of me HA HA signed ira immortilas volemdrot"

When voldremot got this letter he was very happy. he wanted harry potter to be next on the list. he just hopped that ira would find harry's googly glassess as insulting as mafloy''s insults!

ira was sorted into slytherine beforethe hat even toughed her head, b ut whem the sorting hat touched her head it had a heart attack and died becuase her mind was so evil he could not handle it. ira gave off a aural spirit of so much hatred and also death becuase of her mom's queen of the underworld powers so everyone was scarred to sir by hr. but ira did not like being excluded so she preformed the imprio curse to make crab and goil like her. so they were her freinds intsteasd of malfoy.

the next day IRa went to her potoins class with profesorr snape but she did not know that he was the man that her mother had loved befoer. snaep gave ten pointd to slytherine when he saw her becuase she had her mothers eyes (see in this unvierse snape did not love lilly becuase he loved persepnone and so he does not protect harry he portyeces IRa IMortalis Vlodrmort)

Then at lucnh IRa saw harry potter for the 1st time! she was so exited to do evil. But noone ev ert old her harry potter had such beutiful lovely blue eyes and ira was a little bit smited by love. "NO I CANNOT LIKE HARRY POTTER" she cresmed and all the slytherines said "what/?" but she ran away before they could take to her

she was so opset she could not even go to her lesons for the rest of the day. she called on her best friend the dark spiroit of hell tough and he talked to her. she started a fire on the flor of the dromitory and she said "o dark spirit of hell i am lonely and i need to talk to someone"

Then the dark spirit of hell came out of the fire and ate the sacrifed house elves bodies she put for him to have a snack. "hey ira whats wrong" said the dark spirit sadly

"well i have been sent her to hogwarts to defeat harry potter 1s and for all but no one ever told me he was so cute so i think i have a crush on him... dark spirit how can i kill the boy i have a crush on?"

ira started to cry for the first time in her life and icy tears slid down her pale, ashen, glass-like skin just like it did on her mother a long time ago but no one ever told ira about her mtoher. 


End file.
